


Not Your Common Kidnapping

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kidnapping, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: When being raised as the next head of the Russian mob you get warned for possible kidnappings.There was nothing in the world that could prepare Victor for this though.





	Not Your Common Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Day 304 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I did 1 hour Ficlits for the entire weekend.  
> I've had so much fun with these that I've decided to keep this an option, see post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169049025048/1hour-ficlets-re-open)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. 
> 
> The sixth of the third batch. A Mafia Victor fic, and not like any I have ever sketched out in my notes. I had so much fun writing this. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

His entire life Victor was being trained by his father, and when he was killed before Victor was of age, his uncle, to one day take over the Nikiforov Bratva. He had been taught to be ruthless when needed, and charming anytime else. Some of his families opponents had joked that for his slim form and long hair as a teenager he was more likely to end up as a mafia arm candy than the head of a family. 

He took them all down, taking their assets as his own, withing months of taking over at only twenty one. He made more enemies than any head of the family had had ever before, including several foreign police forces. The problem was that everyone knew he had to have been behind it but there was no way to prove it. The people around him too loyal, their alibis all perfect, if there were any loose ends it was near impossible to find. 

They even attempted to set him up by taking down lesser families without letting the media know, giving them a deal if they can make Victor say something on tape that will incriminate him. Only to find the people that were offered the deals had become persona non grata over night. Barred from coming near Victor anywhere. It was frustrating the police forces but they had been unable to find the leak and had to give up on the plan.

Victor in the meantime managed to get a very good social reputation as being a very skilled business man who supported many a charity. He became a beloved figure in the society papers and got invited for more up scaled parties then you could believe would fit in a month. If the police didn't know better they would almost believe the guy was being legit. Almost.  
Closing the newspaper on yet another article about his latest so called amorous endeavor would be interested if Victor had not found himself having read it already some days before. But as it had been the only piece of writing in his coat at the time of his abduction and he wasn't held by something one would not even dream up of while having a nightmare it would do for now. 

He looks at the monster that had suddenly popped out of the water while he had enjoyed a stroll on the pier, grabbed him in his large hands, and pulled him under and away from his people. It was a bit of a combination of sorts but the body appeared as that of a man but it's head was that of a squid, tentacles and all. 

Victor's eyes look back at the paper. He's certain they are under the water as he not once during the whole endeavor had lost his conscious, yet nothing he had had on him was even the slightest bit showing any signs of having come in contact with it. Poorly he can't say the same about the food, it's all very watery and unappetizing, which means Victor is getting hungry. 

The monster turns around after going over what Victor can only describe as a letter, looking far happier then one could expect a squid faced man to look. 

“It seems you are in luck. I was right that I only needed to take you and keep you for a while, no need to kill you. Honestly I wasn't looking forward to that. Find it a bit needless nowadays. But as it is obvious that I am ill equipped to take care of you I have contact a second removed cousin by my third granddaughter and asked them if they can keep you for a while.” 

Victor's mind is reeling at the thought that apparently this monster had children, for how else could he have a granddaughter let alone three, and that he honestly believed that this family would be better in taking care of Victor. 

“You will like it there too, the town is quite lovely, it's above water on this small island.” The monster nods. “I'm certain they will take good care of you. Who knows you might fancy one of their kids and become a permanent resident.” Victor highly doubts it but anything to have a better chance of escaping. 

“Oh you don't need to bother trying that, everybody on that island knows you have to stay there and this cousin will know if you try anything.” Victor's mouth drops open when the thought hits him that he has either started to talk his thoughts out loud or … The wink sent to him by the monster stops his thoughts completely in their tracks. Oh. 

The second trip in the monsters grip isn't any more comfortable than the first had been, but it takes them far shorter so Victor doesn't complain, much. Being put down on a small boat dock being pointed in the right direction he must go for his ride to pick him up, he feels a bit unearthed so to say. He had thought they were still somewhere in Russia, but by the looks of some of the buildings and most of the buildings, Victor had to conclude they were in Japan. 

He looks at the monster, then to the water they are in, apparently they can move through water far faster then Victor had given him credit for. Knowing this means that even if he did figure out a way to get of the island he would have the hardest time contacting his men Victor just sighed, turned away from the monster and walked towards a car waiting for him.

Meeting the daughter of the family Victor was convinced he had no worries in becoming a permanent resident, that was till he met the son. 

Their wedding the next summer hit all the newspapers, and not just because of the best man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169049025048/1hour-ficlets-re-open)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
